Zunächst Nach Tag
by MosesRecinly42
Summary: Ed is is dying of the same disease which killed his mother, can he cope with his impending death and sort out his feelings for Roy before its too late. RoyEd and eventual other paiting...Read and review!
1. prologue

Title "Zunächst Nach Tag" I gave up on Lestzt Vor and im continuing this!

Author Mostiganinly

Rating "PG 13"

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing Roy/Ed

Disclaimer If I owned FMA I wouldn't need to write fanfics because I could write whatever I wanted into the show and then all these fanfics would be based around ideas that I had and I'd put all kinds of plot holes to mess with the fan's heads and make fanfic writing even harder…but I don't own FMA so I can't do any of that sigh

Warning Waffy Content laughs at inside joke . Yaoi and lemonness coming soon. (Sorry, Dad!)

Apologies IM REALLY SORRY DADDY!

More Apologies Nehh to the OOC-ness!

Acknowledgements Lots of Hydrogen to Theory, for rewriting bad sentence and checking my semi-colons, to Waffy for keeping me motivated to write, To Mike for proof reading, to Lesbian for helping with my facts and giving me very spiffy ideas! And to anyone who has reviewed! Lithium all!

* * *

Prologue (I FINALLY MADE THIS THE FIRST CHAPTER!)

"Nii-san? Nii-san, are you alright?" Al asked as Edward slowly regained consciousness.

He looked up at the restored form of his younger brother, _how long has it been,_ he thought, _9 maybe 10 days and he's already getting used to having his body again_. He smiled weakly, responding to the concerned look in Al's eyes.

"I'm fine," he said, propping himself up on his arms, "What happened?"

"You passed out again. I'm worried, Nii-san, this is the third time in a week, you should see a doctor."

"Don't worry, Arul, I'm fine, I don't need a doctor." Al looked at him with concern, "Fine," he gave a sigh of defeat, "if it means that much to you I'll go see a doctor."

"Thank you, Nii-san," he said, smiling gratefully.

It was another month before Ed actually got to the doctor's and in that time, he had gotten worse. He fainted more often, was frequently exhausted and tended to get fevers for no real reason. None of this seemed bother Ed very much, who just shrugged it off as nothing. Al however was deeply worried about his brother and sat nervously in the waiting room anxious for Ed to return.

Finally, Ed emerged from the door of the office, expression blank and unreadable. Al jumped up to meet him.

"What did he say, Nii-san?"

Edward ignored the question, "Come on, Aru, let's go."

"Nii-san? What did he say?" he asked again, more demandingly this time. Once again, Ed ignored him and began walking toward the door.

"What happened!" he grabbed Ed's shoulder's gaining his full attention. "What did he say?"

He sighed and turned his face away from his younger brother's, "I'm really sick, Aru…"

Al couldn't respond; there were a thousand things he wanted to say but the words refused to come out.

"It's _Mitochondritis… _Something's not working in my cells and my body can't absorb oxygen right or make enough energy. The doctor said it's hereditary and from the way he described it, it sounds like the same thing that Mom had," he forced back tears that threatened to fall. "They can give me medicine to help with the symptoms and keep me from fainting, but there's not much they can do… I only have a year left, maybe two…"

Alphonse threw his arms around his brother, still unable to make a coherent statement. "Nii-san…" was all he could manage to say in a muffled, tear-choked voice.

Ed hugged Al back, unable to do anything to comfort him.

* * *

Okay…sorry about all that stuff about discontinueing this…ive decided against cus apparently a lot of ppl liked it…Thanks to all of you for your reviews! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title Zunächst Nach Tag ( I gave up writing Lestzt Vor and Im just updating this!

Author Moses Requiem Fleitigan Ricinly

Rating "Pg 13"

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing Roy/Ed possible Elricest later

Disclaimer I don't own things…

Warning Waffy Content (laughs at inside joke)

Apology Sorry to anyone who is reading this! This is an unoriginal storyline with poorly written dialogue and way too many semi-colons but I had it in my head and I wanted to put it down on paper.

More Apologies Sorry for the slashiness Daddy!

Acknowledgements Hydrogen to Theory and Waffy; for correcting my sentence and keeping me motivated. Also thanks to the College person for helping me write that sentence…even if it took me 3 days

Dedication The Title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest of the chapter to Waffy

Hooray for taking up more space than necessary!

* * *

Chapter One 

"Sir?" Edward said, walking into the office of his commanding officer. "Do you have a minute?"

Mustang suppressed a smile at the sight of Ed. Prepared to make a sarcastic comment and send him off; he noticed something about his voice that wasn't right. He sounded shaky and distant; a distinct urgentness echoed in his words.

"What is it, Fullmetal?" he said, slightly softening the sharp edge his voice usually had.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can serve in the Military," Ed said flatly, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the Colonel's desk.

"Why is that?" He looked up from his paperwork, trying to read the expression in the golden eyes of the young alchemist in front of him.

Ed kept his eyes intently focused at the ground, "Because I'm sick, Sir."

"Sick?"

"I found out a few days ago. Al is insisting I rest, and… I'd like to spend time with him while I can."

"What do you mean by, 'While you can'?" his expression remain as calm as ever, but secretly he was dreading the words Ed was about to say.

"I-I've only got about a year left…" He kept his head bowed; his blonde bangs shadowing his face. Ed knew enough to keep his eyes hidden, if he could do that he could at keep at least some of what he was feeling secret.

Mustang was one of two people who could, very easily, read Edward's feelings. Ed had no problem with his brother knowing what he felt; he didn't like keeping things from Al, anyway. He, however, hated that fact that Mustang could so easily tell what he was feeling, especially since Mustang was so unreadable.

Ed found himself, against his own will, raising his gaze to meet that of the Colonel. He knew it wasn't a good idea to let Mustang know what he was feeling, but he wanted to see his reaction. When their eyes met, Ed was shocked to detect a hint of sadness on Mustang's face. Something about his eyes was different, somehow.

Mustang quickly switched his mind back into its normal, rational, unattached state.

"Perhaps this has something to do with your brother's restoration," he suggested calmly, "if so then there's probably—"

"I've already checked, there's no connection. Its called _Mitochondritis_ and apparently, I've had it my whole life but its just now becoming active," he said, trying hard to sound calm.

A heavy, tangible silence hung in the air between them. Neither one of them were sure what exactly should be said. Ed turned his eyes away from Mustang's. Partly to keep his own feeling hidden and partly so he wouldn't need to see Mustang looking sad. It just seemed unnatural for him to have any expression aside from that trademark smirk.

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" Mustang said, forcing his voice to convey no emotion. He could easily see that there was more that Ed wanted to say.

"What do you mean 'is that all?' Don't you care at all?" Ed exploded.

"I course I do…" He replied, his voice sounding calm but his eyes still sad, "you just looked like you had more to say."

_Dammit…_he thought, _am I really that obvious?_ Roy's dark eyes pierced his own soft amber ones and he lost any shred of confidence he may have had.

"No," he said defensively, as he stood up. "There's nothing else..." And with that he turned and left the room.

* * *

Sorry, about all that …but I hated my ending…. please read and review (I LIVE for reviews, seriously!)…If I get more than 10 more reviews I'll update! 

-Moses


	3. Chapter 2

Title- Letzt Vor Tag

Author- Moses Requiem Fleitigan Ricinly

Rating- "Pg 13"

Genre- quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing- unintended Elricest

Disclaimer- I own waaaay too many marble notebook and bio textbooks, and that's it

Warning- Waffy Content (laughs at inside joke)

Note- Okay! Note to anyone reading this…. _**THIS IS NOT ELRICEST!**_ I have nothing against Elricest…this just isn't it! _**THEY ARE JUST BEING AFFECTIONATE!**_

Apologies -Sorry for the grapeness Daddy!

Acknowledgements- THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

Dedication The Title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest of the chapter to Squee

Chapter 2

* * *

"Nii-san!" Al called as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Ed smiled at him. "What did they say, Nii-san?" 

"I'm supposed to keep doing research and reports as long as I'm able, but I don't need to go on missions any more," he pulled him closer and smiled, "that way, I have more time to spend with you."

Al smiled weakly and moved away, "And what did _he_ say?" He asked, eyes cast downward.

"I didn't tell him," Ed confessed, "I lost my nerve at the last minute"

"You really should tell him, Nii-san…while you still can." Al sat down on the couch, grabbing Ed's wrist and pulling him down, causing him to fall rather awkwardly on top of him. He laughed with innocent embarrassment and snuggled his older brother gently, savouring every second he had with him. Tears welled in his eyes, and he tried desperately to push them away.

Ed smiled warmly, and wiped tears from his brother's cheeks. He kissed him tenderly and nuzzled him, "Please, don't cry, Aru."

"I don't know how I can go on without you, Nii-san…" Al whispered into his brother's golden hair.

"Aru, you don't need to worry…I promise I'll always be here for you, and there's nothing that could make me go back on that promise." Ed replied, putting on his best "confident-act" to reassure Al.

"Nii-san! This is different! There's nothing we can do…I'm going to be all alone, Nii-san…"

Ed gave his a soft kiss and held him closer, "I swear, Aru, you'll never be alone."

* * *

OMZ! I'm soooo sorry for this chapter…its sucks beyond reason! I only posted it cus I had this in my head for the longest time and I really wanted to write it…Its completely pointless and has no real plot value…ill get on with the actual story soon…Traurig jeder! 

Please comment! If I get at least 42 comments (in all, not new comments-though I wouldn't mind 42 new comments) ill update! (With a real update this time!)


	4. Chapter 3

Title Zunächst Nach Tag

Author Moses Requiem Fleitigan Ricinly

Rating "Pg 13"

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing Roy/Ed (Finally…interesting stuff is happening!)

Disclaimer too tired for a disclaimer…I own nothing

Warning Waffy Content (laughs at inside joke)

Apology- Sorry…. this is really OOC

More Apologies- Sorry if this doesnt make sense...i didnt pay attention when i as writing and i let this write itself so there may be little plot holes and loose ends...Traurig !

Acknowledgements THANK YOU DADDY FOR LETTING ME WRITE THIS! I LOVE YOU! Thanks to Ship for helping me write things! (You're awesome Ship!)

And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Dedication The title (as always) is dedicated to Daddy…the rest of the chapter to dedicated to Mum and Daddy

(Wow…this chapter is long compared to my others! Whoo!)

**NOTES TO KORI- HIME**: The title is German for "Next After Day" its an inside joke… chapter 2 labeled it as "Letzt Vor Tag" which means "Last Before Day" but ignore that, it was a mistake I didn't catch in editing-And thanks for warning me about the note thingy before!

* * *

Chapter 3

A throbbing pain stabbed at Ed's head as he slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling and a sudden wave of panic washed over him.

"Fullmetal?" A familiar voice whispered and calmed his nervousness.

"Yeah..." He managed to mumble in response, wondering if he was just dreaming; it wouldn't be the first time he'd dreamt of waking up in Col. Mustang's room.

"Good, you're conscious," he said, placing a wet cloth to Edward's forehead.

"Umm…Colonel?" he asked blearily, "What happened …where am I?"

"You're in my house," Roy said, "I found you, passed out, in the library. You had a pretty bad fever and I couldn't just leave you… I don't know where your apartment is so I brought you here."

"What about Aru? He's going to be expecting me home…I don't want him to worry."

"I've already spoken with your brother, he agreed that it would be best for you to spend the night."

"Spend the night!" Ed sat straight up in the bed, a new panic seizing his mind.

He shook his head and smirked, "It's already three in the morning, and you've already spent most of the night here."

Ed blushed; it was strange to think he'd been sleeping in Mustang's bed. He looked around the room; it was exactly as he has imagined it would be. The dark wine-coloured walls, lit only by dim candlelight made the room seem warm and comforting. The bed was large, much larger than it needed to be for only just one person (though when one thought about the reputation he had, it made sense), with crisp black sheets and a heavy down comforter. It was neat and organized, but still inviting and even…romantic. The only thing that surprised him was that on the night table was a picture of him and Mustang. He remembered taking that picture…he had been forced into it against his will and the annoyed look on his face clearly showed that. He wondered why Roy had kept it, let alone why he kept it near his bed. The blush on his face deepened and he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Roy asked, noticing the flushed look on the teenager's face, "You really should be lying down."

Ed nodded weakly and rested his head on a soft pillow. He breathed deeply, taking in the rough, fiery scent, which permeated not only the bed, the entire room. It was intoxicating.

He was beginning to drift back to sleep when he felt movement on the mattress and notice that Mustang had gotten off the bed and was walking toward the door. Ed didn't want him to leave; he had felt safe with Roy watching over him. He sat up again, his brother's warning of _"You really should tell him, Nii-san…while you still can."_ ringing in his head.

"Umm...Colonel?" he said weakly, feeling rather foolish, "Please, don't leave…"

He turned around and smiled, "There's no need for such formalities... you can call me Roy."

"Okay, Roy…"

Sitting back down on the bed, Mustang gently swept a few strands of Ed's unruly blonde bangs away from his eyes. Ed blushed brightly, and pulled his face away from Roy's hand.

"Roy…" Edward began, still feeling a bit uncomfortable with calling him by his name, "I-I need to tell you something…"

"Yes?" he responded, not allowing any anticipation or emotion show in his voice.

He tried to take a deep breath, but he was trembling too much.

"I've wanted to say this for awhile, but I've never been able to…" his voice wavered, "and now, I-I can't really afford to keep it to myself anymore, because I may never get another chance and well…"

Roy smiled as he watch the young alchemist stumble over his words. Ed could be so cute sometimes.

"Edward…" He said, interrupting Ed's rather pitious attempt at a confession of love. It was obvious he had no clue what to do, so Roy decided to take matters into his own hands.

He looked up, glad that he didn't need to speak, "Y-Yes?"

Without any more words exchanged, Roy placed his hands on the sides of Ed's face. Ed leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. Slowly, he moved closer until he could feel Ed's trembling breath against his skin. "I love you, Edward," he said, barely above a whisper before gently brushing his lips against those of the young blonde. Slowly, Roy slid his hands behind Edward's head, pulling him closer. Ed stifled a gasp as he felt the pressure of Roy's tongue against his lower lip. He parted his lips, allowing Roy to deepen the kiss.

After a few moments, Ed pulled away, flushed and panting. He stared into Roy's eyes, unsure of what to say. Ed threw his arms around Roy's body, burying his face in the curve of his neck.

"I love you, too…" he mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Roy simply smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around Edward's small frame. It was strange to think that Ed wouldn't always be here…that in a few months he'd be gone. Roy pushed those thoughts out of his mind; Ed was here now, and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Yes, I finally answered all those reviews requesting more Roy/Ed-ness…one problem…I'm stuck…I have no clue how to continue this….PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me input, I rather like this story and I want to finish it! IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVIEWS AND INPUT I WONT UPDATE! (ha ha..i am being evil) REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 4

Title "Zunächst Nach Tag"

Author Mostiganinly

Rating "PG 13"

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing Roy/Ed (none in this chapter)

Disclaimer I own fish supplies

Warning Waffy Content laughs at inside joke. Yaoi and lemonness coming soon. (Sorry, Dad!)

Apologies Sorry it took so long to write this…

More Apologies Nehh to the OOC-ness!

Acknowledgements THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MCUH WAFFY!

Dedication: Dedicated to Waffy, for basically writing this chapter'

Note: I hate this chapter…I hate Winry…I only write this so I could move along with the story….

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Hey, Aru!" Ed said, happily as he entered his apartment.

"Nii-san!" Are you all right, Taisa called last night saying you weren't well. I was worried."

Ed hugged his little brother, "I just passed out…It was nothing serious…"

Al noticed the smile on his brother's face and couldn't help but comment, "Nii-saaan? What happened at Taisa's house last night?"

Ed just smirked and decided not to answer the question.

A thought suddenly struck Al. "Nii-san…" he said, sounding serious.

"What's wrong, Aru?"

"Nothing is wrong it's just…" he sighed, "It's just, you're going to need to tell Winry that you're sick…"

Ed frowned. He's realized a while ago, he'd need to tell Winry, but he'd been avoiding it. It'd hurt Al and Roy so much knowing…he didn't want to hurt Winry, too. But he knew he had to tell her…it wasn't fair keeping this from her.

"You're right, Aru." He said, sadly.

Slowly, he made his way to the phone and dialed Winry's number. Al decided it as best to give d some privacy, and left the room.

Ring… Ring….Ring… 

With each ring his heart beat faster until eventually he heard a familiar voice on the other end of the phone line.

"Hello, Rockbell Auto-mail Shop, This is Winry."

Hey, Winry." He said, softly in the phone.

"Ed!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "Its been forever since you've called! Is everything all right? You didn't break your auto-mail again, did you?

Ed smiled slightly; it was just like her to immediately think he'd damaged his auto-mail again.

"My auto-mail is fine…Winry, I have something to tell you...", Ed began. He clutched onto the phone as if he was holding on to dear life.

"What is it Ed?" Winry said, "You sound so upset. It's not like you."

He had to tell her.

"I'm..." Ed paused for a second. He thought for a slight second what her reaction would be.

"You're what, Ed...?"

"I'm dying...", He whispered. He held onto the phone listening to her reaction.

Winry's eyes widened. This could not be true. She covered her mouth and slowly closed her eyes, trying to soak in the dreadful words that left Ed's mouth. She fell to her knees, clutching onto the phone with her weak hands, listening if Ed would utter another word. A small tear ran down her pale cheek. She was scared of what he would say next. Should she say something?

"D-dying?" She said almost lightly. "I...I..."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to upset you..."

"Ed." She was at a loss for word.

"I have what my mom did…I've got about a year left…"

"I'm coming down to Central to visit you, right away!" she told him.

"Please, don't." he said to her. "I don't want to see you upset."

" But Ed…"

"I'm sorry…"

A river of tears began to flow down her cheeks. Ed slowly placed the phone to the receiver, giving her a chance to collect her thoughts.

Well, whatcha think? I hate Winry so I doubt this came out any good

* * *

REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE! And the next chapter has spiffy Roy/Ed lemon-ness and if you don't review you'll never get to read it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 5

Title Zunächst Nach Tag

Author Moses Requiem Fleitigan-Recinly

Rating "Pg 13"

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing Roy/Ed

Disclaimer I don't own things…

Warning Waffy Content (laughs at inside joke)

Acknowledgements: Hydrogen to Mike for beta-ing and to everyone who reviewed!

Apologies: Im really sorry...but no lemon yet!

Dedication The Title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest of the chapter to my sister Katsumi…I named a Kittykittymeow after her!

Note To ChocolateChurros—I stole a line from your Fanfic "Pretty Little Bride" I really hope you don't mind…ive given you credit, but I can take it down if you really want me to)

I FINALLY MADE A LONG CHAPTER!

* * *

Ed walked into Roy's office, feeling rather woozy. He stumbled over to the large black couch in front of Roy's desk and plomped down on it.

"Edward, Are you alright?" Roy asked, obviously worried.

"Yeahhh," He slurred, looking up at Roy with big, sleepy golden eyes.

Roy abandoned the paper work at his desk and rushed over to the couch where Ed lay half passed-out. He removed one of his gloves and pressed his hand to Ed's for head. Ed leaned against his cool skin.

"You don't seem to have a fever," he said, putting his glove back on, "But, regardless, you don't seem well…"

He gathered Ed into his arms, holding him bridal-style.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk by myself!" Ed protested and attempted to struggle out of Roy's grasp.

"I seriously doubt that, Edward," Roy said, shaking his head, "I'm taking you home, you're in no condition to be here."

Carrying Ed in his arms, he walked from his office. He quickly shrugged of the strange looks they were getting and addressed Hawkeye, "First Lt. Hawkeye."

"Yes, sir?"

"I need to take the rest of the day off. He said simply, providing no other explanation.

She looked at the young blonde lying in the Colonel arms; it was all-too-obvious that he was very sick. He'd lost a lot of weight recently and he was prone to passing out in the library or office. The concerned look on Roy's face was enough reason to give him today off, "Yes, I understand, sir." She replied, saluting.

He smiled appreciatively and carried Ed out to his car.

* * *

It was several hours later when Ed woke up in Roy's bed, once again. The only thing different was that fact that instead of Roy, it was his younger brother who sat by his side.

"Aru? What are you doing here?"

"Taisa picked me up after you got sick so I could help take care of you," he pulled a small orange bottle from his pocket, " I brought your medicine."

Ed groaned and took the bottle from Al's hand. Before he could properly complain, Roy entered the room carrying a tray with a large bowl of soup on it.

"Good to see you're up," he said, "How are you feeling?"

For some reason, Ed felt himself blushing, "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks." He looked down at the small pill bottle he now held in his hands, and said with an exasperated sigh, "Hey Roy? Could I have a glass of milk?"

Roy nearly dropped a tray of hot soup on himself, "I'm sorry…could you repeat that?"

Ed glared at him.

"Its for his medicine," Al said helpfully, "he needs to take it with milk."

"I'm surprised you actually take it," Roy said with a devious smirk, "Maybe now you'll actually start growing…"

Al rolled his eyes and counted down in his head; …three….two….one….

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER EXTRA CHIBI-FIED SPECK OF DUST ON

THE FLOOR THAT IS SO SMALL IT CAN ESCAPE BEING DUSTED UP BECAUSE

IT CAN FIT THROUGH THE TINY SPACES IN THE FEATHERS?" (line wriiten by ChocolateChurros)

"Nii-san! He didn't say that…" Al said, trying to soothe his brother and shooting Roy a glance warning him not to do that again.

"I'm not even sure why I do take it, "Ed said, once he'd calmed down, "All it does is keep me up at night."

Al looked at him with concern, "You know that's not true…if you don't take them you're only going to get worse!"

He forced a smile for Al's sake, "Right Aru…" He knew that no matter what pills he took, he'd still only get worse, but Al got so upset when he didn't take them and he couldn't bear seeing Al cry.

Ed was snapped out of these thoughts by Roy's lips against his forehead and a tray being places on his lap. Ed blushed and thanked him. Roy just smiled and left the room to take the ice pack, which had been on Ed's head back to the kitchen.

"Aru, aren't you going to eat anything?"

Al laughed, "Nii-san, it's 10 o'clock at night, Taisa and I have already eaten."

"Well, then you should get some sleep; you know your body doesn't handle it well when you don't sleep enough."

Al moved closer to Ed and hugged him, "But you're sick; I can't sleep when I know you aren't feeling well, Nii-san"

"Don't worry about it, Aru, I'm really feeling a lot better!"

Al sighed, "Alright Nii-san…when Taisa gets back I'll ask him to drive me back to our apartment."

"Why do you need to go back? I'm sure Roy wouldn't mind you staying her."

Al blushed, "I know but, I figured you two would like some time alone."

"Aru!" Ed said, surprised at his little brother.

Al smiled knowingly at him, "Nii-san, I know you and Taisa are together…you should spend sometime with each other."

Ed knew there was no point arguing with Al and in all-honesty…he really didn't want to argue.

* * *

10 minutes later, they were all in Mustang's car again. Ed sitting in the front, leaning against Roy (and being rather distracting), and Al in the back, giving directions.

A trash can fell over on the side of the road and immediately captured Al's attention. Rushing to the window he called out, "Taisa, stop the car!"

He slammed on the break and Al practically jumped out of the car.

"Is everything alright, Alphonse?" Roy called out the window, though he received no response. Ed just rolled his eyes.

About a minute later Al came walking back to the car, a small object wrapped in his jacket.

"Aru…." Ed said in a warning tone.

"Nii-san! She was cold and hungry! I couldn't just leave her!"

"Her?" Roy said, questioningly.

Al moved the edge of his coat to reveal a small calico kitten curled up against his chest.

"PLEASE NII-SAN! CAN I KEEP HER?"

The kitten yawned and snuggled closer to al for warmth.

Ed sighed, "Fine Aru…you can keep her…but I want to name her!"

Al eyes lit up and he hugged his brother, "Thank you Nii-san!"

Ed smiled; he loved seeing Al so happy. Gently, he picked up the cat from Al's arms to get a better look at it. It had waves of different colors along its entire body. It's caramel colour fur with blots of black here and there. It had a soft face covered almost all the way tan and white. Ed smiled at it; it was a cute cat. (wow…that paragraph is grammatically terrible)

"Katsumi." He said.

"Katsumi?" Roy asked as he continued driving. (after Al had gotten his seatbelt back on…SEATBELTS ARE IMPORTANT!)

"Yes, her name is Katsumi." He handed the kitten back to his brother and nuzzled it softly.

"I like the name."

* * *

"Stop here," Al said as they approached the apartment building. Al got out of the car and Ed followed and walked him to the door.

"You sure you're gonna be alright alone?" Ed said softly.

"Of course, Nii-san, I have Katsumi-chan to keep me company!"

Ed embraced his brother and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll see you in the morning then, okay?"

Al smiled, and shook his head, "For some reason, I doubt that…just be sure to call me before noon, okay, Nii-san?'

Ed eyes widened at what his little brother was implying.

Al smiled again and called over to Roy, "Taisa! Make sure Nii-san take his medicine and drinks his milk!"

"Don't worry Alphonse…I will." Roy smirk and Ed glared at him.

"I was hoping you were gonna forget about that…"

Al just shook his head and hugged his brother again. "G'night Nii-san…"he smiled, "…have fun!"

And with that he entered the building, leaving his brother outside.

* * *

Okay okay…. I know I promised lemon…but I mean c'mon! HOLY ZARK THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE 5 PAGES! IM TIRED! I swear to Zarquon the next chapter will be lemon…. REMEMBERREVIEW OR NO LEMONS FOR YOU! 


	7. Chapter 6 LEMON

Title Zunächst Nach Tag

Author Moses Requiem Fleitigan-Recinly

Rating THIS CHAPTER IS R!

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing Roy/Ed

Disclaimer I don't own things…

Warning: THIS CHAPTER FEATURES NOTHING BUT YAOI, LEMON AND MILK-RELATED HUMOUR…consider yourself warned!

Acknowledgements: thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Apologies: DON'T KILL ME DADDY!

More Apologies: Sorry to everyone for the long wait and im really sorry for this chapter…I suck at lemons!

Dedication The Title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest of the chapter to

FINALLY! LEMON!

* * *

Chapter 6

Ed glared at the large glass of milk that had been placed in front of him. He could swear it was taunting him. Just sitting there, being all white and liquid and calcium-filled. It was mocking him._ Ha ha, you have to drink me! _ Stupid milk.

He looked down at the small red and yellow capsule in his hand and sighed. He popped it into his mouth and took hold of the liquid-filled glass. He held his nose and tilted his head back, gulping down mouthfuls of milk until the glass was empty.

"Ugghh!" He groaned placing the glass back on the counter contemptuously, he shuddered and glared at Roy's ever-present smirk.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, you sadistic bastard!" Ed shouted at him.

Roy simply widened his smirk.

With another shudder Ed said, "Dammit, I'm never gonna get that taste out of my mouth…"

Before he could say anything else, Roy was directly in front of him, his eyes looking lustful and hungry, "Perhaps I could help you with that?" he said pressing their lips together and sliding his tongue into Ed's mouth.

A soft moan escaped from the back of Ed's throat as Roy deepened the kiss. His arms encircled Roy's neck and his hands tangled themselves in his dark hair.

For the second time that day, Roy lifted Ed into his arms bridal style. Never breaking the kiss, he carried Ed up stairs and laid him gently down on the bed.

Slowly, Roy pulled away, and Ed whimpered in protest. However, these protests were silenced when Roy started kissing his cheekbone, his neck, his collarbone… He slipped the red jacket off of Ed's shoulder and allowed it to pool in a small pile on the floor. Next was his black over shirt; the silver buckle came undone easily and it too was left forgotten on the ground.

Ed growled in frustration at the buttons, which kept Roy's shirt covering his chest. _Dammit, why can't he just wear pullovers, _he muttered to himself. Finally, after more effort than should have been necessary, Roy's shirt came off and was thrown off to the side.

Roy pulled Ed's black tank top off and leaned over him, pressing their bodies together. His kissed Ed passionately and cradled his head, pulling him as close as he could. His hands trailed Edward's body, traveling down smooth skin and stopping over the front of Ed's pants.

Ed raised his hips against Roy's touch, urging him to continue. Slowly, he removed Ed's pants, and threw them to the side to join the rest of they're clothes on the floor. His boxers soon followed.

Roy's eyes scanned over Ed's body, taking in every beautiful inch of flesh and metal. Ed's gaze met with his, his amber eyes were glossed over with heat and desire. Ed pulled him down, wanting more contact. Soon after, the rest of Roy's clothes were also discarded.

Roy pressed his hips against Ed's, moving against with slowly and rhythmically. Ed wrapped his legs around Roy's hips creating even more friction and heat between them. Ed stifled a moan by pressing his lips to Roy's. He didn't think anything could feel better than this, but he was willing to find out.

Roy pressed his lips to Edward's ear and whispered, "Edward…" his voice desperate and hungry, "Please…"

Ed understood; he knew what Roy was asking and he was more than willing to obey.

Their bodies shifted as Roy directed Ed's movement, holding on to his hips, gently guiding him. He pressed himself against Ed, wanting very badly to continue this.

"Edward…are you sure you're ready for this…I don't want to ru…"

"I'm sure, Roy…" Ed said, before Roy could even finish his statement.

Roy leaned down and pressed a comforting kiss against the back of Edward's neck. A whimper escaped Ed's lips and he shuddered from the sudden, sharp pain.

"I'm sorry, Ed…" Roy whispered comfortingly.

It felt strange at first. There was a little bit of pain, but nothing he couldn't deal with. It was a small price when compared to how good Roy was making him feel.

"Don't apologize, Roy…you apologize when you do something bad…not something amazing."

That simple affirmation was all the encouragement Roy needed. He began to move, slowly and cautiously at first, so as not to cause Ed anymore pain. But as soon as he was certain Ed was comfortable with it, his movements sped up into a steadier pace.

Soft gasps and moan fell from Ed's lips, urging Roy to continue. Roy was happy to comply.

"R-roy…" Ed managed to utter, his breath heated and heavy. The world was spinning around him; his sense shut themselves down until all he could do was feel. Feel the heat and pressure of Roy's body, the friction between them, the waves of ecstasy passing through his body.

He called out, unable to hold back any longer. Slowly the world drifted back into view and he regained he sense, just in time to here Roy moan out his name.

They both collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Roy slid of off Ed's body and pulled him close against him.

Ed was fighting to stay awake. His doctor had told him it wasn't healthy for him to resist sleep, but this was different. Ed was captivated by the content smile that graced Roy's lips. He couldn't believe that he had been able to please Roy like this. His lover's dark eyes met with his and his smile widened.

Ed snuggled against Roy, resting his head against his chest and Roy wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I love you…" He whispered in Ed's ear.

Ed smiled liked he'd never smiled before, "I love you, too…"

As Ed allowed sleep to overtake him a thought passed idly through his mind. _If this is what's going to happen…then maybe I should drink milk more often…_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, I know I suck at lemons, but at least I wrote it…Just promise you wont stop reading just now cus I finally wrote the lemon…if you guys keep reading and reviewing ill post more lemon later!

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! I'm very unconfident in my ability to write lemons and I could really use some constructive critsisms. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter coming soon!


	8. Chapter 7

Title "Zunächst Nach Tag"

Author M.R.F.R.

Rating "PG 13"

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing Roy/Ed (other pairing later)

Disclaimer: I don't own stuff…please don't sue me!

Warning Waffy Content laughs at inside joke

Apologies I'm sorry this took so long to write…I'm just been emotionally drained lately and haven't gotten a chance to write…Sorry this chapter isn't very good…but its necessary for what I plan to do with this story.

More Apologies Nehh to the OOC-ness!

Dedication: Title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest of the chapter to my friend Ed, for being so awesome! AND ESPECIALLY TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!

WOW! I FINALLY UPDATED!

* * *

Chapter 7

The sun shone warmly against Roy's face, gently waking him. A blissful feeling came over him as he looked at the young man who lay cuddled against his chest. He brushed a few messy strands of blonde hair away from his young lover's face.

Edward looked so fragile. More so than he had ever seen him. He shuddered slightly. How long had it been since Ed's diagnosis-- 2 months? Best-case scenario said Ed had another year and a half or so left; Roy knew never to believe a best-case scenario.

He didn't want to believe he was going to lose Ed. He didn't want to accept the fact that his lover wouldn't always be here.

Roy became so lost in these thought that he didn't even notice the pair of golden eyes now staring back at him.

"G'morning, Roy…" Ed said sleepily, snapping Roy from his thoughts. The smile immediately returned to the older man's face.

"Good Morning." He said softly, idly playing with Ed's soft blonde hair, trying to hide the sadness, which still loomed around him from the thoughts he had had only moments ago.

"What's wrong?" Edward muttered, even when half-asleep Roy's unhappiness was apparent to him.

"Don't worry about it Ed, it's nothing…" Roy lied.

Ed looked into Roy's deep onyx-coloured eyes, trying desperately to read the emotion behind them. But it wasn't very difficult to figure out why Roy was upset. Ed didn't want to think about that today…today was so perfect. He sighed to himself, and moved closer to Roy…he had something to ask Roy, and today was just as good a day as any…but it could wait a little while.

As Ed attempted to snuggle closer to him, Roy pulled away, climbing out of bed. He pulled on an article of clothing he had grabbed at random. (Which turned out to be his pants from the night before.)

"Where are you going!" Ed called, crossly, wondering what could possibly have possessed Roy into making him think he could just leave the bed when Ed wanted to cuddle with him.

Roy shook his head slightly and smiled at him, "I just getting up to make breakfast Edward." He pressed a soft kiss to Ed's lips and quietly left the room.

Ed shifted uncomfortably in the bed. The fact that the bed was so over-sized only succeeded in making him feel even more alone. After about 5 minutes of lying in Roy's bed, he'd had enough. He slipped out of bed and was going to go downstairs with Roy, when he realized he wasn't wearing anything. He blushed to himself for being so absent minded and grabbed the first article of clothing at hand and put it on. He followed after Roy, half-shuffling, half-stomping down the staircase.

* * *

The sound of an auto-mail leg sliding across a hardwood floor and slamming down against the steps is a fairly unmistakable sound, and Roy heard Ed coming long before he saw him. The click of metal against tile told Roy that Ed was now in the kitchen with him.

Roy turned around and smiled at him. Ed was so adorable! His auric hair was messy and tousled, free of the restricting braid that usually held it in place. His eyes were endearingly sleepy, if slightly angry. And he was wearing Roy's shirt…the same button-down shirt the teen had been cursing the night before was now covering him; the sleeves needed to be rolled up several times to keep them from covering his hands and the shirt itself reached nearly to his knees. Roy had to fight the urge the either laugh or sweep him into his arms.

"Hello, Edward," he said, turning away from the food he had on the stove. He kissed Edward and wrapped his arms around the young blonde's hips, pressing Ed's small body against his own. Ed returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Roy. The stayed like this for several minutes before they were interrupted by the claxon whining of the smoke detector that had been set off by the food Roy had left on the stove.

* * *

After the breakfast mishap had been cleaned up and things had settled down, Roy and Edward had decided to spend the rest of the morning outside in the yard.

Ed shifted into a more comfortable position of Roy's lap as they sat on the large swing on Roy's porch. He rested his head against Roy's chest and sighed. _I need to ask him now, _he thought, _I can't put of off any longer._

"Roy?" Ed said softly.

"Yes?" Roy responded, wrapping his arms more tightly around the young blonde on his lap; he could here the distress in Ed's voice.

"I need you to promise me something, Roy…" Ed said very seriously.

"Anything, Edward." He said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"After I'm gone…" He began, casting his eyes done, "I want you to take care of Aru…Promise me that you won't let anything happen to him, that he'll be safe and taken care of…"

Roy looked with loving eyes at his lover. Even when faced with the prospect of his own death…he was more concerned with his little brother than anything else.

"Of course, Edward…I'll take care of Alphonse."

"And _please,_ don't let him do anything dumb…like try to kill himself…or try to bring me back…" his voice cracked as he fought to keep his composure.

"Edward."

"Promise me, Roy. This is important."

Roy softly stroked his hair and kissed him, "You have my word, Ed."

The smiled returned to his lips, and his eyes brightened, "Thank you."

With that, he snuggled back against Roy's chest and sighed, contentedly. With that taken care he could relax…at least for now.

* * *

HOLY ZARQUON'S SING FISH! I actually updated! Im soooo sorry to everyone who reads this for taking so long…but don't worry…the next chapter should be coming along pretty soon…wow…I only have about another 4 or 5 chapters planed for this story….i never thought id actually write this far… KEEP GIVING ME REVIEWS SO I CAN KEEP WRITING! REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 8

Title "Zunächst Nach Tag"

Author M.R.F.R.

Rating "PG 13"

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing Roy/Ed, very vague Roy/Al…and what some ppl would consider Elricest…tho its not!

Disclaimer: I don't own stuff…please don't sue me!

Warning Waffy Content laughs at inside joke

Apologies this chapter sucks

More Apologies Nehh to the OOC-ness!

Dedication: Title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest of the chapter to Xaxu…for being impatient

* * *

Al paced anxiously around the waiting room. Edward had gone in to see the doctor forty-two minutes ago and he was getting nervous.

"Calm down, Alphonse, I'm sure Edward is fine, " Roy said coolly, "This is just a check up."

"Aren't you worried about him?" Al almost shouted but managed to keep his voice at an indoor level.

"Of course I'm worried about him, but there's no use getting so anxious."

Alphonse sighed and continued to pace.

Roy watched the nervous teen intently; the promise he had made to Ed was still repeating itself in his head. He didn't want it to come down to him taking care of Alphonse; he wanted Ed to get better, to find a way for him to beat this. But he better than to plan his life around what he wanted to happen. Edward was healthy enough now, but noone knew what the coming weeks and months would bring.

It was obvious Alphonse would not handle losing Ed well. Edward was not only Alphonse's brother, he was his best friend, and Roy knew first hand how difficult losing your best friend can be…the fact they the Elrics are brother has to magnify that 100 fold.

Roy wondered how he would deal with losing Ed. Edward had become such a huge part of his life. He wasn't sure he'd be able to go on…_No…_he thought_ I can't just give up…Edward entrusted Alphonse to me…If not for anything else…I have to live for him._

"Alphonse." Roy said, grabbing the teen's hand as he paced past. He pulled him over and sat him down into the chair next to his. "Sit. Calm Down. Breathe." He instructed placing his hand on his shoulder.

Alphonse obeyed. Roy's touch was comforting and calmed him. He took a deep breath and settled down.

"Feel better?" Roy asked.

"Yes…"he admitted, "But I'm still worried."

"I'm worried too, but getting yourself all worked up and pacing around will only make you more worried and upset."

"I guess you're right," Al said. With another sigh, he idly rested his head against Roy's shoulder and tried to relax. "Besides, Brother is a strong person. I'm sure he'll be okay."

Roy smiled at Alphonse's newfound optimism. Ed was a strong person, maybe he could beat this.

* * *

A month after the doctor visit, Al once again sat with his head rested against Roy's shoulder, though this time, he was sound asleep. Both he and Roy had been up for the past few days nursing Ed through a difficult fever. His temperature was still high but it had finally stabilized. 

Roy watched his lover sleeping silently; sweat still beaded on his forehead. He wanted to get up and lie beside Edward, but that would result and in waking Alphonse. He continued to sit quietly between the to sleeping Elrics until the sun began to peek through the window, waking Edward.

"Roy?" he said in a hushed whisper, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Ed?"

"For making you and Aru take care of me." Ed said guiltily.

"Edward, you're not making us do anything. We both want to take care of you because we love you and want you to get better."

"I'm not getting any better, Roy." He said in an almost-yell, but toned it down to keep Al from waking up, "I'm not going to get any better. It's advancing faster than the doctor's expected."

Roy switched on his internal "apathy-switch" so he could handle this news more easily.

"When did you find out?"

"Last month at the doctor's…I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't want you two worrying too much," he cast his eyes away from Roy.

Before Roy could respond, the teen sleeping against his shoulder began to stir.

"We'll finish discussing this later," Ed said.

"No, it's not fair to Alphonse that you keep this from him." He whispered.

'Oh! So it's fair that I tell him and put him through that pain? C'mon…he's not even awake yet…. I will tell him…just give me some time."

"Time for what, Nii-san?" Al said sleepily, blinking his storm-grey eyes in the bright glow of the early morning.

Ed and Roy looked back and forth to one another. Ed knew it wasn't fair to lie to Al and Roy understood how much this new would hurt him. They managed to communicate this silently to each other.

"Don't worry about it, Alphonse," Roy said softly.

"Yeah," agreed Ed, "We'll talk about it later."

Using more energy than he should have, Ed leaned across his bed and pressed a kiss to his brother's lips before collapsing back against his pillows.

* * *

That night, Ed and Al lay snuggled close to each other in bed. Ed was still feverish, but had insisted Roy go back to his own apartment for the night.

He gently stroked his younger brother's dusty blonde hair, humming to him softly.

"Aru…" he whispered.

"Yes, Nii-san?" he said with a soft yawn.

"I need to talk to you."

"We're talking now, aren't we?" he smiled.

He hugged his brother closer, "Aru…when I was at the doctor last month…I got some bad news…I-I'm' getting worse Aru."

"I know, Nii-san…" he said, "I could tell you were hiding something from me and after you got that fever the other day it wasn't hard to figure out."

They were silent for a few seconds before Ed finally spoke, 'I'm sorry I lied to you, Aru…I just didn't want to worry you."

"I know," he kissed his older brother lovingly, "just don't keep things from me anymore."

Ed smiled, feeling lucky to have such an understanding and accepting brother. "I won't Aru, I promise."

Al kissed him again and smiled. He snuggled closer against him, "Thank you, Nii-san." He said before falling asleep.

* * *

Well, whatcha think? I actually like this chapter. I'm considering putting another Roy/Ed lemon for the next chapter…but since I hate my lemons…I might not…but i just got this book "The Joy of Gay Sex" to referecne from...so my next lemonll prolly be alot better than my last...please please please tell me what you think…you reviewers are the only reason I continue writing this.

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

Title Zunächst Nach Tag

Author Moses Requiem Fleitigan-Recinly

Rating "Pg 13"

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing: The story is Roy/Ed but this chapter has Roy/Al

Disclaimer I don't own things…

Warning Waffy Content (laughs at inside joke)

Apologies: **_SORRY THIS IS NOT A LEMON!_**….don't panic…im saving up the lemonness for the 3rd to last chapter…which btw is coming later than I thought…I still have another 6 chapters and an epilogue to go if all goes as planned, possibly more…thank Gyrrlgenius for that…she gave me lots a ideas… in fact I might be planning a sequel to this…but don't hold me too that…

More Apologies: Sorry this took so long!

Dedication The Title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest is once again dedicated my Ed **(Gyrrlgenius) **Because she is so zarking amazing and awesomer than awesome!

* * *

Chapter IX!

Ed smiled as he watched his brother work busily in the kitchen. Al had taken  
on so many chores and responsibilities since Ed had become sick. As Ed   
watched, he realized he needed to do something in return for Al's affection. He  
wanted a way to show his appreciation. As he watched the small kitten that  
followed close behind Al as he walked, an idea came to mind.

"Aru," Ed said in a questioning tone as his brother placed breakfast on  
the table.

"Yes, Nii-san?' He replied cheerfully, happy that despite the grim prognosis  
for the future, his brother was feeling a lot better today.

"I need to go into town today; you don't mind staying here alone for a  
little while, right?"

"Nii-san, are you sure you should do that?" Al asked nervously. "I really  
think you should stay here..."

"Yeah, Aru, I'll be fine. Trust me!" He said, with a small smile.

Al sighed. "I do trust you, Nii-san! It's just, you've said that before, and  
each time, something bad has happened! How do you know this will be any   
different?"

Ed got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Aru,  
relax. I'm just going downtown. Nothing is going to happen to me in two  
hours."

"And what if something does happen?" He asked with a pleading look in his  
eyes, "Nii-san, I'm just worried about you…"

Edward let out a sigh; he didn't like making Alphonse so worried, "If I'm  
not back in three hours come look for me, okay?"

Al didn't like the idea, but he knew his brother wasn't going to stop until  
he had his way, "There isn't any stopping you, is there, Nii-san?" he said  
with exasperation, "Do what you need to do...Just please be careful."

Ed smiled, and hugged his brother again. "Thanks, Aru."

* * *

Al didn't like being alone. Even if it was only for a few hours, he didn't   
like being alone. He clutched his Katsumi-chan closer and patted her head. He  
so was worried about Ed.

Alphonse became so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when the door of the  
apartment opened.

"Hello, Alphonse," Roy said as he opened the door and looked around,  
"Where's your brother?"

Al looked back down at the kitten in his lap, "He's not home."

"Not home?" Roy said, in slight disbelief, "Where is he, then?"

"I don't know; he didn't tell me. He just said he had to go downtown for  
something, and he'd be back in an hour and a half."

"How long has he been gone?"

Al looked over at the clock, "8 minutes…" he sighed, "Would you like to wait  
with me until he gets home?"

"Of course," Roy said, sitting down near Alphonse and softly petting the kitten  
in his lap. He could see how uncomfortable the thought of Edward being away  
made Al.

After a few minutes, a strangely comfortable silence fell over them, only  
ever broken by the soft mews and purrs of Katsumi-chan.

"Why didn't he tell me earlier?" Alphonse said suddenly, "Why didn't he tell  
me that he was getting worse?"

"He didn't tell you because he didn't want to upset you. He didn't want you  
to worry about him," Roy answered in a soft tone.

"Did he really think he could keep that from me…It only took me a few days  
to figure out, but just the fact that he couldn't even tell me; the fact that  
I had to find out for myself…it just hurts."

"You know he didn't want to hurt you…he's just trying to protect you."

Alphonse was silent again, unable to get enough thoughts together to form a  
coherent statement. After several minutes, a few soft sobs escaped from his  
lips and made his chest heave. Roy placed his hand on Alphonse's shoulder,  
comforting him.

"Why does he think he can get through this on his own?" Al questioned suddenly.

"Because he's Edward Elric," Roy responded with a small smirk, "You know  
just as well as I do that that's just the way he is. He thinks he can do   
everything…and under normal circumstances, he usually can" Roy added, an  
undertone of admiration in his voice.

"But these aren't normal circumstances," Alphonse said, with a desperate tone  
in his words.

Roy didn't know how to respond. He didn't know what he could say that would  
make Alphonse feel any better….So, for the first time in a long while, he  
acted on pure impulse and pulled Alphonse into a close embrace.

Al had no idea how someone was supposed to react to being hugged by their  
brother's boyfriend, so his first instinct was to panic. After a few seconds,  
however, that instinctual reaction faded away. He realized that the way Roy  
was holding him now was different from the way Roy held Edward. It wasn't  
about romance; it was about comfort. Roy simply wanted to make him feel  
better, to calm him. He smiled and moved closer to Roy, suddenly realizing how  
tired those last few sleepless nights had made him.

Closing his eyes, Al effortlessly fell asleep leaning against Roy. After a  
short time, the silence and stillness began to affect Mustang as well, and he  
too fell asleep, his arms still around Alphonse.

The door to the apartment creaked open, as Edward entered, carrying a large crate. Walking down the short hallway, he expected to find a worried or relieved looking Alphonse sitting on the couch, either alone or in the company of Katsumi-chan. He certainly wasn't expecting what he saw.

* * *

IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST THIS! Emotional stress and viri killed my creativity….

OO…a cliffhanger-y ending! How will Ed react? Whats in the Crate? Will I ever get around to updating again? Well if you want to find out, you'd better review!

REVIEW OR YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT! MUWHAHAHA!


	11. Chapter 10

Title Zunächst Nach Tag

Author This chapter was authored mainly by my Theory-kun!

Rating "Pg 13"

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing: The story is Roy/Ed but this chapter has Roy/Al

Disclaimer I don't own things…

Warning Waffy Content (laughs at inside joke)

Apologies: Sorry this took so long to make…writers block is evil, luckily I have the best platonic gf in the whole world and she wrote this for me. :Snugstheorykunsoverymuch:

Dedication: the title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest is dedicated to Theory-kun because she wrote this and I love her!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Ed's eyes went wide at the sight before him. His brother and his lover were asleep together on the couch… and he had never seen anything more adorable! He softly placed the crate on the ground and rushed to his room for a camera. The photo came out of the camera with a soft whirr and developed after a few seconds. Ed smiled softly at the picture and decided to put it in his room for safe-keeping.

Ed picked up the crate again. Its contents moved and he looked around to make sure neither of the pair on the couch had been awakened by the noise. When he saw that neither Alphonse nor Roy had moved, he resumed his original quest, and carried the crate carefully over to where Al's old armour stood. Ed paused; the metal casing that had formerly housed his dear brother's soul was now an empty shell.

But now was not the time for such dwelling, Ed decided, and carefully opened the crate, allowing its contents to spill into Al's armour. He smiled to himself, almost sadly, before allowing himself to return to the couch, where he carefully settled himself down, still trying to ensure that he would not wake the two already asleep on the couch.

Ed was surprised when he woke up to see that both Roy and Al were still asleep next to him. He gently nudged his brother awake, whose awakening motions brought Roy into consciousness soon after.

Roy quickly removed his arm from around Al upon seeing Ed, already thinking of the best way to explain exactly why he was asleep with his arm around Ed's brother, but Ed only smiled. Before either of the Elric brothers or Roy could speak, there was a noise. Al looked down, where Katsumi-chan was still asleep in his lap. It sounded like Katsumi-chan, but had come from somewhere else in the room -- Al's armour!

A smile blossomed over Al's face. He picked up Katsumi-chan and rushed to his armour, where he found another kitten curled up, meowing contentedly.

Al put down Katsumi-chan and turned his to his armour which was now inhabited by a small grey ball of fluff, which soon made its way into Al's arms. After a long moment of holding the kitten tenderly, Al found the excitement of having another kitten fading and being replaced with a heavy sort of guilt.

"Nii-san," Al said hesitantly after a moment.

Ed couldn't keep the grin off of his face at Al's reaction. "Do you like him, Aru?"

"Of course," Al said, his voice softer -- and his tone sadder -- than he intended. "You shouldn't have."

"But you like him," Ed replied, trying to keep his smile from fading. "And you need to give him a name."

"You really shouldn't have," Al went on, holding the kitten tightly to him. Ed stroked the kitten with his auto-mail arm, his other hand brushing against Al's cheek softly.

"I love you, Aru," Ed explained quietly. He stopped stroking the kitten to allow his auto-mail arm to embrace his brother, who, still holding the kitten in one arm, carefully worked his arms around Ed.

"I love you too, Nii-san," Al replied quietly. He blinked back the tears forming in his eyes.

Ed kissed his brother on the cheek softly, then let his lips trail over to Al's ear. "Now how about naming him?" he whispered softly, drawing back from the embrace slowly. Al carefully placed the kitten down next to Katsumi-chan.

"Xiao," he said finally, then regarded both kittens. "Xiao and Katsumi-chan." He smiled up at Ed. "Thank you, Nii-san," he whispered.

Roy looked upon the brothers' interactions with a smile. "Selfless" and "loving" were the two adjectives that best described Edward Elric at that moment. He was almost able to forget "sick" and "dying."

* * *

Thank you all for being so supportive and waiting so patiently while Zunachst was on hiatus, the next chapter will be coming soon, just don't rush me! 

Once again, you will not recieve a new chapter if you don't comment. I especially want comments on this chapter cus I want you all to tell Theory-kun how awesome the chapter she wrote is.

COMMENT!


	12. Chapter 11

Title Zunächst Nach Tag

Author Moses Requiem Fleitigan-Recinly

Rating "Pg 13"

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Disclaimer I don't own things…

Warning Waffy Content (laughs at inside joke)

Apologies: Wow! i actually dont think i have any apologies for this chapter!

Dedication: the title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest is dedicated to Ed for helping me write this and trying to teach me how to RP

Note: W00t! A happy chapter!

Other Note: I made myself a doctor! YAY!

Other Other note: Can you find the Hitchhiker's Guide reference in this chapter?

* * *

Chapter 11

Alphonse sat on an uncomfortable seat in the waiting room, staring anxiously at the clock. Roy sat in the seat beside him, patiently waiting for his lover to return. It was a scenario that both of them were all-too-familiar with, but this time the dark, foreboding cloud that tended to loom over whatever hospital they happened to be in seemed to have dissipated.

In the doctor's office, Edward was preoccupied. He was listening to his doctor rant about a new medical institute, which specialized in Cytology and had been researching treatments for _mitochondritis._ Though the speech was rather dull, for the first time in the four months after Ed had been diagnosed, the alchemist's future actually seemed bright.

Ed emerged, beaming, from the other side of the heavy white door. That smile was what captured Roy Mustang's attention. Ed was smiling a real smile, not the plastered-on fake smile he used when he didn't want to make Al or Roy worry. This was a real, genuine smile, and that was a very good sign.

Edward held up a small piece of paper, which looked like a prescription, and his smile widened. Alphonse jumped from his seat and dashed over, embracing his brother then reading the paper.

"11/19 103?" Alphonse read, confused. "What does11/19 103 mean?"

"It's the date I'm supposed to come back in and the number of the room I'm being sent to for treatment," Ed answered. He carried the air of a man who can explain, logically, how the earth was created.

"So, there _is_ a treatment?" Roy asked as he walked over.

Ed grinned and nodded. "Dr. Recinly said that I need to come in every two weeks for treatment." He turned his eyes away from them, his smile falling slightly, "It's still really new, so there are no guarantees, but it's better than just sitting and waiting."

Ed glanced around the room, and finally saw what he was looking for. He walked over to the registration desk and picked up a pamphlet labeled _Bodznick-Walker Therapy: The Cure for Mitochondritis. _He turned back to his lover and his brother. "The doctor told me to read this pamphlet and make up my mind. Like I need a pamphlet to do that..."

Ed handed the pamphlet to Roy so he could take a look. Roy immediately flipped through the pages to the side-affects. After reading over some of the long list of 'things that could go wrong,' he hit Ed in the head with the pamphlet. "You think I am going to let you even get near this treatment? There are too many risks."

Al snatched the pamphlet away from Roy, "Don't hit Nii-san! He's sick!" he said, defending his brother by hitting Roy with the pamphlet.

Roy countered by stealing the pamphlet back and promptly hitting Alphonse over the head with it, "Don't tell me who I can and can't hit!"

Ed shook his head. Taking the pamphlet away he hit both off the sharply on the tops of theirs heads.

"There's only a small chance of side-affects," He said, addressing the matter at hand, "And most of these only apply if I have some kind of allergic reaction."

"This says you're going to need a blood transfusion, Nii-san," Alphonse said with a worried tone. "Blood transfusions carry a lot of risks."

"It's only a partial transfusion; the rest of the treatment is just coming back here for an injection every two weeks. The whole procedure is mostly harmless!"

"Mostly harmless?" Roy questioned, one eyebrow shooting up in skeptical curiosity.

"Heh. Yeah." Ed laughed nervously, "There is a small chance that this won't work at all…like I said before, the procedure is still new so they're not entirely sure."

"If you aren't sure then why are you so willing to do it?" Al asked.

Ed smiled softly and embraced his brother, "Because without it I don't even have a chance. I'm not going to let this illness rule my life; I'm going to do anything I can to get through this."

"I'm still worried about it, but if you really think there's a chance you're going to get better then you should do it." Al said in an unsure tone.

"I agree with Alphonse," Roy stated, "I don't like the whole idea of this treatment, but it's your decision and it's better than just waiting for the inevitable."

Ed smiled again and relaxed, comforted by the knowledge that he had, at least, their partial support.

* * *

Three weeks later, Edward lay in a hospital bed, an I.V. chord connected to his hand. Alphonse and Roy sat at his bedside as he groggily awoke from the anesthetic used during his blood transfusion.

A woman with thick black glasses and hair dyed half blonde, half brown, stepped forward, smiling. Edward recognized her as Dr. Recinly. He was still too medicated to really be able to hear what she'd said, but he managed to catch the words, "complete success" and "full recovery." That was enough to reassure him.

After a week of recovery, Edward was released from the hospital. Everything had gone exactly as planned and he was expected to make a complete recovery within the year.

As Ed walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot, Roy's car came to a stop in front of him. With a devious smile, Roy opened the door for him. His smile disappeared faster than a Chinese waiter can fill a half-empty water glass when the door hit Ed directly in the middle of the forehead.

Ed staggered back, put his left hand on his head, and glared daggers at Roy. "Geez, if this illness doesn't kill me, you will!" he shouted angrily.

Roy's face morphed once again as he laughed. "I'm sorry, Edward, but you're so small I couldn't tell I was going to hit you."

Ed would have retaliated with one of his overused, exaggerated, "who are you calling short?" comments, but stopped upon noticing the distinct lack of his little brother.

"Where's Aru?" Ed asked.

"Alphonse is staying with the Rockbells for the week. I've decided that we need to celebrate your clean bill of health by going on a vacation together."

Edward's eyes lit up and he practically dove into Roy's car, eager to see what Roy had planned for them tonight.

* * *

I hope you all don't think im a complete sell-out now. And just because Ed is getting better doesn't mean you should stop reading…I still have about 7-10 chapters left of this story. The next chapter is a lemon followed by a pointless, but rather cute chapter than im actually going to progress the plot.

If you want a lemon, you'd better review or I wont update!

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12 LEMON

Title Zunächst Nach Tag

Author Moses Requiem Fleitigan-Recinly

Rating THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Disclaimer I don't own things…

Warning: LEMON! PENIS INJURIES! ED BEING DOMINANT!

Apologies: Sorry for the lemon Daddy! And im soooooo sorry for making you all wait so long!

More apologies: severely OOC and sorry that im so terrible at writing lemons.

Dedication: the title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest is dedicated to all of my readers for being so supportive! I honestly cannot thank yous enough…also dedicated to Ed for writing part of the end.

Note: Im sorry this took so long, my grandfather died and I just wasn't able to take the stress of having to keep updateing….i prolly would have had this chapter up about a week ago, but ive been computer grounded.Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 12

The door to the hotel room clicked shut behind Roy and Ed as they entered. Ed flipped on the light switch, flooding the room with bright light. As Ed began to unpack, Roy went off to look at the patio.

"Edward," Roy called after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Ed responded, stepping outside to find Roy half submerged in a hot tub. Ed shook his head and sighed. He eyes wandered to the pile of clothes on the table, a light blush crossed his cheeks.

"You're not wearing anything, are you?"

Roy leaned back and flashed a smirk at Ed, "I don't see any reason why I should be."

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine then!" he said, sarcasm lacing his voice," Just leave me to do all the unpacking!"

"This is supposed to be a celebration, Edward! Stop unpacking and get in the water with me."

Ed smiled defeatedly and started removing his clothes. He slipped into the hot water and Roy drifted over to him. He began to gently rub Ed's shoulders. "It's nice to finally be able to relax, isn't it?" He whispered into his young lover's ear before softly kissing his neck.

"Mm-hmm…" Ed hummed in response, too contented to form words.

Roy's hand began to slide downward over Ed's chest and stomach as he pulled Ed into a deep, fervent kiss.

"Roy," Ed gasped against his lover's lips and Roy's hands trailed lower.

Ed slipped his right hand through the steaming water, and lightly wrapped his fingers around Roy. Roy yelped in pain and Ed quickly pulled his hand away.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, confused and concerned.

"The water made your automail very hot…" Roy managed to say, awkwardly gripping at himself.

"I'm sorry, Roy," Ed said sincerely but couldn't help but smirk, "Want me to kiss it better?"

Roy would have returned the smirk if he hadn't been in pain. Ed's expression became more serious and he gently removed Roy's hands from the injured body part. "Despite how it feels, its not too serious an injury," Ed explained and found himself laughing at how ridiculous the situation must have looked. "You should be better by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Roy groaned, the pain finally ebbing enough for him to complain about the lack of sex that his injury entailed.

"Yes Roy, tomorrow morning," Ed cast a shifty glance at Roy and nuzzled against him, "But if you're still that eager I have an idea."

Without saying anything else, he pulled Roy into a rough kiss. Roy's eyes widened in surprise at Ed's sudden dominance but he eventually gave in and returned the kiss.

Ed pulled away from Roy's lips and kissed his neck, the way Roy had done to him many times in the past. In fact his only reference for what he was doing was to imitate what Roy had done with him. His kisses soon turned to nips as he became more confident. Ed was rather surprised at how much Roy seemed to be enjoying this; he'd never have expected Roy to be so content being the submissive one.

After a few moments Ed found himself awkward holding on to Roy's hips. Roy gave a soft groan of anticipation and Ed smirked to himself. Being in control was something he wasn't used to.

Ed called out at the unfamiliar pressure from Roy's body and Roy made a soft noise of pleasure. With slow, unsure movements, he began to move. He reached his left hand around Roy's body and very carefully wrapped his fingers around Roy, slowly sliding them across the sensitive flesh.

Roy had to admit, this feeling was better than anticipated. Somehow, as if instinctually, Edward knew exactly where Roy's pleasure spot was, and managed to find it every time. Edward, also, forgot his lack of knowledge, and followed the instincts Roy believed he had. Propelled by his own pleasure, he gently moved his left hand down and up over Roy.

Roy groaned when he came, and Ed followed soon after, panting. They both fell back into the water, attempting catching their breaths. Ed looked into Roy's eyes and smiled softly, unsure what he should say. Roy, unwilling to miss an opportunity to regain some level of dominance pulled Ed into a deep kiss, and Ed melted into his arms. Sure, that'd been fun, but it was time for things to back to how they rightfully belonged.

Roy helped Edward out of the hot tub and carried him inside, laying him gently on the bed. He lay down on the bed next to Ed, pulling the blonde close to him and Ed snuggled against his chest, almost instantly falling asleep. Roy smiled at his sleeping lover. Once asleep Edward seemed fragile, almost weak; a far cry from the Edward who he'd been in the hot tub with moments ago. Roy smirked slightly at the thought. He then forced himself to ignore any pain he still had from the automail incident and was soon lulled to sleep by the soft rhythm of Ed's breathing.

* * *

Finally I have updated….im sorry I made you all wait so long, but bont worry, the next chapters should be coming soon….Thanks for all your reviews…I may started doing those "Reviewer Responses" I see other writers do.

Im not sure how I managed to make this lemon turn out how it did, but oh well…

If you don't want me to go on hiatus again make sure you review!

THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AWESOME READERS AND BEING SO SUPPORTIVE!

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13

Title Zunächst Nach Tag

Author Moses Requiem Fleitigan-Recinly

Rating : PG 13

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Disclaimer I don't own things…

Warning: Waffy Content, Hidden inside joke

Apologies: Im sorry is took soooo long…My Zunachst muse ran away or something.

More apologies: This is so insanely OOC its not even funny…

Dedication: the title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest is dedicated to all of my readers for being so supportive! And to my gf because shes more awesome than everyone else

Note: Apparently Roy is an expert horse back rider or something…? And is it just me or am I getting waaay to blatant with my innuendo?

* * *

Chapter 13

The sun shone warmly through the large picture window and fell softly on the bed. Roy smiled at his sleeping lover and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Ed's golden eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily at Roy.

"G'morning…" Ed mumbled, still half asleep, as he snuggled against Roy's chest.

"Good morning," he responded softly, before tearing the covers off of the bed.

"Hey! What was that for!" Ed cried indignantly, now fully awake.

"Today is the last day of our vacation and I have a lot planned for to do, so you need to get out of bed and get dressed," Roy explained.

"Really?" Ed countered. "That's funny. "'Cus I had a lot planned for today to, but all of my plans involved staying_ in_ bed and _un_dressed."

Roy grinned. It was hard to counter that kind of an argument, but he had to. "Get up."

Ed grumbled and reluctantly climbed out of bed. "What are we doing today, anyway?"

Roy gave Ed a mysterious glance. "That's a surprise, Ed…you'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

"Horses!" Ed shouted with child-like excitement as Roy turned the car onto the dirt path leading up to the stables.

"Yes, Ed. Horses usually are involved when one goes horseback riding." Despite Roy's sarcastic tone, he truly was over-joyed to be able to spend time like this with Edward.

"But I don't know how to ride a horse…" Ed confessed.

"Well, then," Roy said as he parked the car, "I guess I'll have to teach you."

Roy led Edward up to the stables. After a brief discussion with one of the handlers, they were taken inside to pick their horses. Almost immediately, Roy chose a large chestnut brown horse which, (he later explained to Ed), was one of his favourites. Ed, who was much less familiar with horses, wandered aimlessly around the stable, looking at the horses but not knowing exactly what he should be looking for.

"Edward," Roy called from the other end of the stable. "How about this one?"

The horse he was indicating was a smaller, off-white horse with a black mane and tail. Ed thought it was a nice horse and could find no reason to argue with Roy's decision. Within a few minutes they had led their horses outside and with some difficulty on Ed's part mounted them and begun riding.

"Sit up straight and try to keep your heels down," Roy instructed.

"Like this?" Ed asked, following Roy's direction.

"Very good," Roy praised. "Now clamp your legs down, not too hard or your automail will hurt him…now bring him into a trot." Roy demonstrated with his own horse and Ed quickly followed

Roy couldn't help but smile as he watched Edward. Only a month or so ago Ed wouldn't have had the energy to be this active.

"How am I doing?" Edward asked, his words coming out in sharp segments as the bouncing movements of the horse distorted his voice.

"You're a natural at this!" Roy called back to him and Edward's smile beamed with pride.

They continued riding for several hours. All the while Ed and Roy's horses exchanged shifty glances.

* * *

"We should do that again!" Ed declared as the entered the car that evening.

Roy smiled and nodded as they entered the car.

The ride home was fairly silent because almost as soon as they were both in the car Edward's head fell softly on Roy's shoulder and he drifted into a light sleep. When the finally arrived back at their hotel for the night, Roy carried Edward inside and placed him gently on the bed. The movement caused Ed to awaken, and his eyes opened, staring sleepily at Roy.

"Did you have fun?" Roy asked in a low voice from his spot besides Edward.

Ed nodded, seeming far more awake now, and he smiled rather deviously before pressing his lips to Roy's in a deep kiss.

"Yeah…but I think I'd prefer riding a mustang."

* * *

Okay…this chapter was pointless and so OOC that it hurts…Ignore the shifty eyed horses…The next chapter will be real plot progression!

Please review, I know this chapter is suckful, but the next one isnt and I wont post unless I get reviews!

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14

Title Zunächst Nach Tag

Author Moses Requiem Fleitigan-Recinly and GyrrlGenius

Rating : PG 13

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Disclaimer I don't own things…

Warning: Waffy Content, Alcohol use, Ed being drunk.hungover...it gets sadder from here on out...

Apologies: OMZ! IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE...but its here now and thats what matters!

Dedication: the title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest is dedicated to all of my readers for actually putting up with waiting so long for this to update...and especially those who leave reviews...You guys pwn my panties...seriously.

* * *

Chapter 14

The morning of January 26 was cold and Roy would have preferred to have not gotten up, to stay in bed with Ed's warm body curled against him, but since today was a special day, he needed to get up. He slipped quietly out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants before stumbling into the living room.

"Good morning," Alphonse said cheerily as he emerged from the kitchen with a mug of coffee. Roy had never understood how Alphonse could be so alert and cheerful so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Alphonse," Roy responded, still half asleep, as he poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"Is Nii-san still asleep?" Al asked as the older man sat down next to him on the couch.

"Mhmm," he responded, "You'd think he'd want to get up on his birthday."

Al smiled and pet Xiao, who had crawled into his lap, "Nii-san never takes much notice of his birthday. He probably won't even realize that it's today unless one of us tells him."

Roy nodded in response and continued to drink his coffee. After a few minutes, the comfortable silence that had fallen over them was broken by the sound of Edward stumbling out of the bedroom.

"Good morning," Al greeted. Ed waved his hand and nodded his head in acknowledgement as he shuffled into the living room and plopped down in a large back chair, promptly falling back into sleep. Alphonse rolled his eyes and moved to sit in the chair with his brother.

"Come on, Nii-san, get up!" Al said, nudging his brother awake, "Since it's your birthday, I'll make you breakfast!"

At the prospect of food, Ed's eyes opened, "I'm up, I'm up…" he mumbled, sleepily sitting up in the chair before falling back down against Alphonse's shoulder. He wanted to wake up; he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. He took a deep breathe and forced his eyes open and his head off of Al. Al smiled and kissed his cheek before hurrying off to the kitchen, his two kittens following at his heels.

"Edward, are you alright?" Roy asked, concern heavy in his voice.

Edward nodded slowly, "Yeah, just kinda cold. Come over here and help me warm up."

Roy grinned and sat down on the chair with Ed, pulling him onto his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Ed sighed contentedly and cuddled against Roy's chest. Truthfully, he wasn't feeling well, but it was just a little headache, nothing with which he had to worry his brother and boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday, Edward." Roy said as he kissed Ed's forehead.

Ed's eyes opened wide, "That's right, today's my birthday, isn't it?"

Roy laughed, "It's funny: you can break nearly impossible codes and recite complicated alchemic equations off the top of your head, but you can't remember your own birthday."

Ed grumbled and shot a glare at Roy, but he was too tired to properly complain. Only when Alphonse announced that breakfast was ready did he actually bother to move.

"So, do you two have any plans for tonight?" Alphonse asked over breakfast.

Ed, completely absorbed in his breakfast, answered with a single word, "Dinner."

Al and Roy exchanged glances. This was going to take all day unless they came up with suggestions.

"Thinking a little too hard this early in the morning?" Roy teased. And then it struck him: they could celebrate his birthday with a certain type of dinner. "Say, Edward," he started, "Ever been to a bar?"

"Not really," he began, "I've been in a few, but I'm too young to order anything anyway, so-" He interrupted himself to stare at Roy. "You aren't suggesting…" he half asked, a smirk forming over his breakfast-crammed mouth.

Roy's face held the same expression as Ed's, minus the food. "You're 18 now, Edward. Legal drinking age." He stated, "Cait's Bar and Grill isn't a bad spot. You've probably passed it once or twice." He said the last part with a small smirk.

Ed blushed, remembering the time he'd accidentally gone into that bar instead of the doctor's office. His lover hadn't left him alone about that since the day it had happened several months ago. The stare he'd received when he'd dizzily called the bartender Dr. Recinly continued to plague him.

"Yeah, I know the place," he said, ignoring Roy's insulting connotation. "What time?"

"How's seven sound?" Roy suggested. "Don't dress too nicely," he added teasingly.

The blush left Ed's face to make room for a smile. He nodded and said, "Right."

* * *

"I dunno," the bartender said skeptically eyeing his ID, "You don't look 18."

"Well, I am!" Ed countered quickly, taking back his ID and looking up at Roy, hoping he'd be able to convince the bartender he really was 18. Roy simply shrugged his shoulders, either unable or unwilling to come up with an argument in Ed's defense.

At this gesture, Ed plunged his arm into his pocket and angrily pulled forth his silver pocket watch. "I'm a state alchemist," he yelled, attracting the attention of several other customers in the bar. Roy put his arm gently on the debatably 18-year-old Edward's shoulder, hoping to lower his voice. This effort was to no avail, as Ed continued, "Does that help?" just as loudly as before.

"Uhh...I don't know," the bartender said, his finger to his chin in thought. "There was this one guy who became a state alchemist when he was twelv--"

"THAT WAS ME!" Ed yelled. "I'M EDWARD ELRIC!" His eyebrow seemed to develop a twitch. "And I was inducted six years ago, in 1911! It's 1917! I'm 18 years old!"

"Hey, kid, calm down. Have a drink. You'll feel better," the bartender said, evidently forgetting the predicament.

Ed's twitch grew in proportion, but he gladly accepted the offer.

He closely examined the glass of clear liquid placed in front of him before taking a large gulp, swallowing it quickly. Almost instantly he began coughing and sputtering, the unfamiliar feeling of alcohol causing his throat to seize up.

"What's wrong, Edo?" Roy asked, teasingly, as he patted Ed's back, "I guess it was too strong for you."

"You calling me a lightweight?" Ed huffed at Roy, "That was nothing, I was just coughing is all! I can hold my liquor!" To prove his point he lifted his glass and downed the rest of its contents quickly before slamming it back down on the counter and ordering another.

"Maybe you should slow down, Edward," Roy warned, but the blonde was already half way through his second glass. Roy sighed, picked up his scotch and took a drink before setting it down and removing Ed's glass from his hand.

"I said 'Maybe you should slow down,'" he repeated calmly.

"Hey!" Ed half-slurred, half-whimpered, "I only had one, and I didn't finish either!"

'Wow,' Roy thought, 'He really can't hold his liquor; maybe I should take him home.'

"Roy?" Ed said in a slurred toned as he managed to pull himself onto Roy's lap, swaying precariously on the barstool. He nuzzled Roy's neck and tried to kiss him, entirely missing the older man's lips, which resulted in him nearly falling face-first off the stool. Roy shook his head and caught Ed before he hurt himself. "Let's go home, Roy…" Ed muttered, trying to slide his hand up Roy's shirt. He wriggled a bit in Roy's lap.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea, Edward." He lifted Ed up, cradling him bridal-style in his arms. As soon as he did so, Ed whimpered loudly and clutched at his temples.

Ed hadn't wanted to ruin the evening Roy had planned, but his headache had gotten worse since breakfast, and the alcohol had made it nearly unbearable. His mind was foggy now and his paint harder to ignore.

"I don't feel good, Roy." He whispered pitiably, a few pained tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Roy kissed him softly and carried him back to the car, making a mental note to never take Ed drinking again.

* * *

"Here Nii-san, I made you some coffee," Alphonse said, handing a mug of steaming liquid to his brother, who was currently kneeling on the bathroom floor, vomiting into the toilet.

"Thanks, Aru," he said, accepting the mug, but setting it down. There was no way his stomach could handle coffee right now. Al sat down on the floor next to him, gently stroking his back.

"Are you okay, Nii-san?" Al asked, keeping his voice low, but his tone was dripping his worry. "Maybe we should take you to a doctor."

"I'm just a little hung over, Aru. Nothing to get doctors involved in…" he managed to say before his stomach heaved again, spilling his sparse remaining contents into the toilet. Al's forehead wrinkled with concern as he brushed Edward's hair away from his face and swept it back into a loose ponytail. He embraced his brother from behind and exited the bathroom.

"How's Ed doing?" Roy asked.

Al sighed defeatedly, "He says it's just a hangover and that's he's okay, but I'm still worried."

Roy placed a hand on Al's shoulder comfortingly. "Give it a few more days; if he's not better by then I'll give Dr. Recinly a call."

Al smiled appreciatively.

* * *

It had been a week since Ed's birthday and he as still sick in bed, a bucket kept lose at his bedside incase he needed it. The hangover theory had long since been dismissed. He'd gradually gotten worse over the last few days, and Edward continually claimed it was a flu. His gradually rising temperature seemed to support this, but by the time it hit 104 Alphonse and Roy could not sit back any longer.

"I'm calling Dr. Recinly," Al said assertively, knowing very well his brother his brother would protest this.

"There's no reason to call her," Ed argued, predictably, "I've just got a flu, she have nothing to do with this."

"Still Edward, it wouldn't hurt to give her a call, just in case. She's your doctor she has a right to know what condition you're in." Roy argued on Al's side.

Ed huffed, he really didn't want to go back to his Cytologist, it was very rare that something good happened when he was there. Things were finally going well, he didn't want to ruin that. Especially since he knew this was more than a flu, he just didn't want Roy and Al to have to know that.

"Nii-san, you need to be brought to a doctor!" Al pleaded.

He sat up quickly in bed, ready to argue, but the sudden change in altitude caused the blood to rush from his head. He swooned and passed out.

Ed blinked in the bright light of the hospital room, it was a scene he'd become far too familiar with. One he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with again. Alphonse and Roy were seated at his bedside as they always seemed to be when he found himself in this situation. Al was leaning against Roy, his whole body quivering.

"How long was I out? What's going on?" Ed went through his standard waking-up-in-the-hospital questions.

"About a day," Roy answered, smiling out of relief that Ed was awake, but worry was still plaster on his face. "We don't know what's going on until Dr. Recinly gets back with your test results."

A figure appeared in the doorway. As if she'd been cued by a writer who just could bear to stretch this chapter out any longer, Dr. Recinly stood, carrying a stack of papers, a grim expression on her face.

* * *

18 is the legal drinking age in Amestis.

Sorry it took so long to update this...so much thanks goes to my Edo...I love you much Edo...Please Review...Reviews are the only thing that keep me from discontinue this... REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 15

Title Zunächst Nach Tag

Author Moses Requiem Fleitigan-Recinly and Gyrrlgenius

Rating : PG 13

Genre quasi-angst used as an excuse for romance to develop

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Disclaimer I don't own things…

Warning: Shounen-ai, some depressing ness…a little language

Apologies: Wow this took a long time…but I think its worth it.

Dedication: the title is dedicated to Daddy…the rest is to Edo for being kick-ass! And to my readers! I LOVE YOUS!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

"Mjr. Elric, I need to speak with you," her voice was low and professional. With a nod that went almost unnoticed she indicated Alphonse and Roy, "Alone."

Without a word, Roy stood and walked toward the door, glancing at Alphonse and gesturing for him to follow. Al didn't budge, instead he looked to his brother, hoping for Ed to make some grand declaration against the doctor's wishes and demand that Al be allowed to stay. No such declaration occured. Ed simply nodded to his younger brother in encouragement for him to leave as requested. He knew that whatever news the doctor had, Al would react better hearing it from him than from a near stranger. Dejectedly, the younger Elric left the hospital suite, closing the door behind him.

"I think you have an idea of what I'm going to tell you, Edward," Dr. Recinly said quietly, setting her papers down on the corner table.

"That I've made a full recovery and can go home tonight?" Sarcasm dripped from Ed's voice.

She gave him a disapproving glance, "This isn't a joking matter."

"I'm worse." His expression was straight-faced and serious. "And I'm not going to get better, am I?"

She lowered her eyes and picked up her files. Flipping through, she found the documents for which she was looking. The search was unnecessary, however, as she'd already memorized Edward's chart, and was done purely to stall for time. Having found the papers, she managed to bring her eyes back up to his. "No Edward, you're not. I'm sorry."

"I don't need sympathy," he said, in a display of apathy that was very uncharacteristic of Edward's normally very visible emotions, "Just tell me what went wrong. My treatment was supposed to make me better. What happened?"

"Your body rejected it." She said simply, using the heels of her hands to push her glasses higher up on her nose, "It attacked your cells instead of curing them. It's actually spread the progression at least three-fold."

"I was fine. For three goddamn months I was fine. Why didn't we know sooner? Why didn't I get worse then?" The apathy melted quickly as anger mounted in Edward's voice.

Dr. Recinly lowered her head, almost shamefully, "The drugs we had you on suppressed your symptoms. As your body deteriorated, the drugs worked overtime, so you felt no ill affects until your body just couldn't handle it any longer."

"How long do I have?" he questioned, his unnatural apathy returning.

"Optimistically, I'd say three or four months." Her eyes remained lowered.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, there isn't." She turned for the door, sensing the edge in Ed's voice. "Would you like to be alone?"

Ed shook his head slightly, snapping himself out of the sudden depressed reverie he'd fallen into. "No, could you send my brother and boyfriend back in? I need to talk to them."

"Of course," she managed a half-smile as she left, summoning the two back into the room.

It was Roy who spoke first, not allowing any time for awkward silences to fall and sullen looks to be exchanged. "What did she say?"

His tone was commanding and Ed took heed of it, getting directly to his point after grabbing Alphonse's hand and pulling him close (it wasn't as if he wanted to waste time dancing around his words, anyway). "I-I'm getting worse."

The cautiously hopeful look in Al's eyes fell, and he clutched his brother's hand tighter, praying silently as he muttered, "But they can cure it, right?"

Ed could feel his heart breaking as he looked up at his baby brother. He knew this wouldn't be easy to tell him, but it was so much harder when he was looking at Al's scared face. He didn't want to hurt him, but Al _had _to know.

"No, Aru...they can't," Ed started, his voice cracking. "There isn't any more they can do." It took ever bit of strength Ed had to keep from crying. He needed to be brave for his brother's sake. For his lover's sake. He couldn't fall apart in front of them.

"How...How much time?" Roy's voice faltered, despite his best attempt to detach himself from the situation.

"Four months." Ed breathed, barely able to bring himself to say it aloud.

A strangled gasp caught in Al's throat and came out as a whimper. Roy placed his hand on the younger brother's shoulder. After a deep shuddering breath, Al managed to regain his composure; an almost serene smile crossed his face.

"All guests need to leave," an orderly announced as he poked his head into the room, casting reproachful glances at Roy and Al. "Visiting hours are over."

"Could you ask my doctor if Aru can stay?" Ed asked, voice oddly steady. "I don't think she'll have a problem with it."

With an annoyed sigh and a roll of his eyes, the orderly exited, returning a few moments later. "Dr. Recinly says it's fine," he stated, the annoyance of having to do a few minutes of extra work apparent in his voice. He jerked his head toward Roy in an indicative manner, "But he'll have to leave. Only one over-night visitor is permitted per guest."

Not wanting to cause the orderly any more unnecessary effort, Roy nodded and assured him he'd be gone in a few minutes. The young man ducked out of the room, muttering to himself, and Roy immediately turned toward Ed.

"I'll be back in the morning to see you," He said softly, bending down to place a kiss on Edward's lips. Ed leaned into the contact, releasing his brother's hand and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. When Roy finally did pull back, he whispered a soft "I love you" against Ed's mouth, before drawing completely away, and exiting the room with a too-casual goodbye.

The peaceful smile stayed plastered over Alphonse's face as he waved goodbye to Roy and turned back toward his brother. That smile made Ed wince. Al always smiled genuinely, out of real happiness. Seeing such an artificial display made Edward's stomach turn.

"Aru…," Ed voiced softly, grabbing his brother's hand again and pulling down; the result was a surprised Alphonse, who blinked to regain his bearings after toppling onto the bed.

Despite having landed on top of the blanket, Alphonse quickly settled into the bed, snuggling against his brother, "Do you think you'll be able to come home tomorrow? These hospital beds are so bad for your back," he wiggled into a more comfortable position, "and they aren't really built for two people."

"I don't know, Aru." Ed pulled the blanket out from beneath his younger brother (nearly causing him to roll off the bed) and wrapped it sloppily around his shoulders. "We'll have to see if Dr. Recinly thinks I'm well enough."

Alphonse made a little scoffing noise and rested back into the curve of Ed's arm, not minding the hard chill of the automail. "Of course you'll be well enough, Nii-san!"

It took a great bit of effort to speak without his voice cracking, "Aru…you heard the doctor…I'm really sick this time."

Another forced, heartbreaking smiled crossed his face, "The doctors have been wrong before, Nii-san. You've gotten better before; you'll get better again."

Edward pulled Al close and kissed him softly. "It's not that simple, Aru. It's really serious this time. I'm not going to get better."

Tears began welling up in Alphonse's eyes, as the gravity of the situation finally began to reach him. "You have to get better, Nii-san," he choked out. "I need you to."

Ed brought his left hand up to run through Al's hair and wipe away the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks, "There isn't much I can do about it, Aru…. My body is just giving out on me."

"You're stronger than that, Nii-san!" Alphonse barely managed to keep his voice out of shouting range, "I know you are! You can beat this!"

Al's confidence seemed real, not borne from denial or fear. It made Ed smile. He kissed Al again and pulled him close. "I'm gonna try, Otouto," he whispered, "I'm really gonna try…"

A real smile settled on Al's lips for the first time that day, and he decided that his brother would not be the only one trying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY UPDATED! The story is starting to wind down….Not too many chapters left…Any prediction as to where its going? PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Conclusions

**Zunascht Nach Tag: Conclusions (Anime and Manga Spoilers)**

Hey, I'm Edward Elric, and I've come back from the grave to tell all you curious readers what happens. Oh, did I say I'm dead? Well, I am. Dead as a doornail.

Anyway, the writer, Moses Recinly, got fed up with the story. Seriously, guys, it's not that good. Wait three years, go back, and read it again. You'll see what I mean. Consider this: a fangirl of this story emails Ms. Recinly and writes a pretty obnoxious, though endearing, fanletter. For some obscure reason or another, Ms. Recinly wrote her back. They became best friends, happy ending. The fangirl helped edit the damn thing. They stopped writing it. They moved on to bigger and better things, such as phone RPing, manga reading, and getting injured at the beach. Be careful of jellyfish. And sharp rocks.

The point of that story is that, after about two and a half years, this "fangirl" blossomed into a fine fanlady and reread Zunascht. And laughed. Then she cried, but for all the wrong reasons. She was probably on her period. That aside, did you know that anal sex without lubrication really hurts? Go back and read that first lemon; you'll see what I mean. And did you ever consider that "lemon" is a really weird word to describe sex? Seriously, who came up with that? And why did they stick with it? Isn't it just easier to say "sex?" Makes it easier for the newbies. Don't want to confuse 'em too bad. And what the hell is up with lightbulb!Envy? Does that mean something in particular? I've never found myself envious of any lightbulbs. And seriously, his name is Wrath, not Moofy! If anything, call him Irwin. At least Irwin's a real name. Moofy. It's not even a word. Calling Sesshoumeru "Fluffy," at least, makes sense. I mean, everyone came up with that on their own. He wears a big FLUFFY thing around his neck! People are going to start talking. And yes, I know I do that in the manga. I swear, if you guys start calling me "Fluffy…" but I digress.

I'm sure you're all very curious as to what exactly brought about my death. If you're curious, you're probably a dumbass. Or maybe you're just not too good with the big words, so you skipped over them. In that case, you'd be a really bad alchemist. So take the little AlChEmIsT off of your Myspace, and learn how to use proper capitalization. And by the way, "teh" isn't a word. Nor is "pron" or "secks" or "chu." "Chu" is only acceptable when referring to Pikachu, and it is certainly not acceptable when writing dialogue for Jonouchi.

Okay, back to the whole "me being dead" thing. If you'd been paying the slightest bit of attention, you'd have realized that from the very beginning of the story, I was dying of mitochondritis. For those of you who just skipped over that big word, I was dying of a disease. Fatally ill. SICK. Not gonna get better; Ms. Recinly had planned to kill me from the beginning, and the magical power of Roy's unlubricated anal sex was not enough to save my life. Nor were gay horses. In case you didn't notice, those horses a few chapters back? They were gay. Those shifty glances? Nah, they weren't plotting, except maybe to have some SEX with each other. Either way, I was in recession. RE-CES-SION. Say it with me! Toughen up, fangirls! You too, Mary-Sue! Anyway, the meds actually made my condition worse. I think that was in a chapter. Don't really feel like going back and looking at it right now. So, yes, I died. It was sad. People cried, businesses closed, the Earth stopped turning, and my birthday became a national holiday. Don't forget to mail expensive Fullmetal Day gifts to Ms. Recinly on January 26! Give some to your friends, too! Skip school that day! Send cards to people! It'll be the new section in Hallmark. I hear they were looking for one of those. You know, in case Grandparents' Day fell through, or they ran out of "I'm-sorry-you-have-restless-leg-syndrome" cards.

There is an alternative ending, in which case, the magical power of Roy's anal sex and Al's incessant kitten-collecting DOES, in fact, save my life, and I make a full recovery! HUZZAH! In this story, as soon as I walk out of the hospital, I'm hit by a renegade ambulance and die instantly. So, yes, I died. It was sad. People cried, businesses closed, the Earth stopped turning, etc, etc. Don't forget to mail expensive Fullmetal Day gifts to Ms. Recinly on January 26.

In either case, I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead. It was my time. The automail was going to keep me from living a normal lifespan, anyway. Think about it. Not only are giant hunks of metal huge inconveniences, they take a pretty big toll on the body.

If you're still unhappy with either of these endings, go watch Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series. It'll probably cheer you up. In case that doesn't do the trick, feel free to write your own ending, and submit it to Ms. Recinly! The best one will be posted after this chapter! Hell, rewrite the whole story; we'd appreciate it! She and that fanlady I mentioned earlier were planning on doing it, but, remember: bigger and better things. They're too goddamn busy effing with the jellyfish. Do not try that at home, but if you do, bring vinegar.

You may or may not be pleased to know that my death was not the end of the story. You see, I'd written a letter before I departed. Cliché, I know, but these things just tend to happen when you write fanfiction.

This letter said:

Dearest Moses Recinly,

I want to congratulate you on your success with the fanladies. They seem to simply adore you.

Sorry. Wrong letter. Anyway, the letter in question said something along the lines of:

Dearest Roy Mustang,

I want to congratulate you on your success with the fanladies. They seem to simply adore you. You must, however, turn your attention away from these fine females for just a moment, as it appears that I am dead, and my brother will be desperately depressed without me. As my final wish, I beseech you to fall in love him, have sex with him, or really do anything at all to lift his spirits. Otherwise, I am sure he will quickly follow me into the afterlife, or wherever it is we atheists go when we die.

Farewell, my dearest Roy, and remember that my love for you will continue to burn strongly even after the flame of my life has been extinguished. After all, your flame will keep on burning.

Be gentle with Alphonse. Handle with care. Use lubrication!

Sincerely yours,

Edward N. Elric

p.s. The "N" stands for "Nicholas"

p.p.s. Al's middle name is Ptolemy. I totally won on the middle name front.

p.p.p.s. The "P" is silent. Like "pneumonia," or "pterodactyl." (Come on fangirls, you

can do this.)

Yeah, that's about how it went. Al and Roy fell in love, had some sex, I think one of Al's cats had kittens, and I'm pretty sure one of them was named Edward. Or maybe it was named Nicholas, to make it a little less cliché.

I hope your curiosity has been satisfied and you've been mildly insulted at least once during this diatribe. After all, if you're reading this chapter, you've obviously read most of Zunascht and deserve a little insulting. You're officially a fangirl. Congrats, you don't deserve a trophy. Maybe a pizza trophy.

But don't feel too bad! I died in the anime, too. A couple times, actually. I mean, seriously, I got hit by an effing zeppelin! Who gets hit by an effing zeppelin?

So long, and thanks for all the fish.

Edward N. Elric

p.s. It's still Nicholas.


End file.
